The Mission Of Love
by kiko
Summary: Sakura confesses her love for Aya .. but it doesn't turn out THAT fine. Aya only realises how impt she is to him when she gets caught..... :::Weiß Kreuz Does Not And Will Never Belong To Me:::Please r&r, [first fanfic]
1. The Confession

-- The usual 'bells' of the flower shop door were heard --  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're closed for..." Omi's voice faded off when Sakura walked into the flower shop. He stared at the clock. 11 p.m.?  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. Would like to speak to Aya for a second."   
  
The other three members of Weiß raised their heads. "Oh..Aya. Good taste," Yohji said, taking out a pair of blue shades from his pocket and putting them on for no apparent reason. Ken slammed his right palm onto Yohji's mouth. However, they were of no interest to Sakura. She turned her head to Aya with her ever-innocent eyes staring straight into Aya's, only to receive his usual cold stare.  
  
Everyone seemed to have frozen. All was silent except for the water coming out of Aya's watering can. He didn't seem to care about the roses drowning in the water though. "I suppose we have to get some sleep eh Ken?" "But..." Yohji uttered under his breath. Ken immediately stuffed his fist into Yohji's mouth. "Um," Ken replied, trying to sound as 'natural as possible. Dragging Yohji with them, Ken and Omi walked away, leaving Aya and Sakura alone. Aya continued with the watering, deliberately trying to avoid the stare of Sakura.  
  
Sakura had found out Aya's real identity the night before. She discovered that standing beside a professional killer was rather creepy, but she didn't care much. An awkard feeling overcame her. Dashing all the way here just to tell him her innermost feelings was silly. Standing beside her crush, tongue-tied, just because they were alone was even sillier. Was she to leave or just tell him everything? Her mind was in a whirl. Although her heart was thudding madly in her tight chest, it was silent to her...far too silent.   
  
Thoughts raced through Sakura's mind, She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, trying to gain enough courage. She had to tell him this. She just had to. Aya wasn't the one she had once known. She now knew Aya - as a Weiß member. His precious life was at stake every single time he went on a mission. She had seen him killing. His hands were stained with blood of countless lives. She tried to shake off the thought. The risk of HIM getting killed was too huge. She decided to say it, whilst Aya was still alive, whether she liked it or not. "Aya," Sakura said suddenly but gently, after several minutes of silence. Aya put down his watering can and for the second time that night, he faced her. Now starring at the person of her dreams, Sakura yearned to run her fingers through his red hair and for him to hold her in his arms forever, eternally. Although she knew it was IMPOSSIBLE. Taking a deep breath in, the words," Aishiteru!" ejected from her lips.  
  
Everything seemed to been spinning [anime style of course] Sakura hugged him. Never in her life did she have this feeling - the feeling of needing to be loved and cared for. The urge was just too strong. Aya shrugged. Sakura's eyes widened. He was pushing her away from him. She couldn't believe it. How could this possibly be? She squeezed him tightly as though it was the end of the world. "Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" Aya's voice suddenly pierced the surroundings. He pushed Sakura onto the ground and looked around to make sure the nosey Yohji was not around. He knew it would be disastrous if he was. Aya cupped his face into his hands, feeling depressed. Sakura's eyes shone and glittered with tears.   
  
"A cold-blooded creature like me neither deserves to love or be loved. I'm a professional killer, and you DO know that. I kill mercilessly, unperturbed about the blood of countless lives that has stained my hands. I'm not fit for you, go find someone else," Aya exploded.  
  
The tears that had welled up in Sakura's eyes were now flowing down her face freely but uncontrollably. Words that came from Aya's mouth "I'm a professional killer, and you DO know that!" echoed distinctly in her mind over and over again. They had hurt her deep within. She wondered if she had done the right thing by telling him the truth.   
  
Aya stood still. He could feel the presence of him, [that damned guy from Schwarz] . "Cool Aya, never expected a girl to cry for you," a voice uttered softly into his right ear. Aya regained his composure and looked around. Was he just imagining? "Yohji, Ken, Omi!" he shouted. The three guys came dashing. Ordering Omi to ensure the safety of Sakura, Aya took a deep breath. "Aya, no! Don't leave me!" Sakura screamed as Omi pulled her up. Aya tried to keep his mind clear and as soon as Omi had disappeared from the flower shop with Sakura, it meant business. The lights went out.   
  
While the Weiß members stood back to back, examining every corner of the shop, a plea for help rang high into the night outside. "Sakura~~!" Aya thought as he lifted up his head. He suddenly realized how important Sakura was to him, he couldn't let anything happen to her...  
  
  
* I do actually have the storyline and everything... but just that it hasn't been edited nor typed. I don't really know if anyone would want me to continue but please R&R. Would appreciate it very much. 


	2. War of Weiss

Advice to all :  
  
Erm...This is the second part of my previous story and I suggest you guys read the first part of this fic written by me as well -- |Mission| of Love?  
  
Just in case you don't understand what's going on kay?  
  
  
  
  
  
:: Woohoo, Aya. Sakura's gone. What's poor little Aya gonna do next? Start crying? Hahahaha... ::  
  
:: Damn, get lost ::  
  
Aya swung his kanata around. :: Where IS he? :: In the first place, he hated mind games. Secondly, Sakura was gone. His sudden urge to send his kanata into the damned guy was expected. "Arr..." Yohji whinned his he realized his right sleve had been cut. "Oh damn Aya. What has gotten into you for goodness sake?"  
  
Ken had dashed out of the flower shop the moment he heard Sakura, knowing that Omi alone lacked the strength to fight off whoever was there. Yohji had stayed, just to make sure that Aya, who was swinging his katana around for no apparent reason aimlessly, on the verge of going nuts, was fine.  
  
:: Yohji, keep your red-haired friend occupied for the time being. Cuz he's gonna be real lonely without Sakura...Hahaha... ::  
  
:: Stop hanging around in my mind. I'm warning you, and I AM serious :: Yohji thought, knowing for sure that the idiot would be able to 'hear' him. He didn't bother in actual fact.  
  
-- The bells from the door of the flower shop was heard --  
  
But this time, Yohji wasn't expecting it. "No more high school girls," he thought.  
  
Ken held Omi, who was limping seriously. Blood was oozing out profusely from the young boy's ankle. "Where's Sakura?" Aya demanded. Omi's face cringed in pain in acute agony. "A...A...Aya~! Sa...Sakura's in the hands of..." he couldn't continue. The pain was excruciating. Aya's blood pressure shot right up to the maximum, making the fact of him just exploding into a million pieces possible. He turned to face the exit, but was stopped by Yohji.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business, idiot. Get lost, before I really lose my temper."  
  
"And if I don't? How on earth are you going to locate Sakura?"  
  
"I told you. It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Aya hated repeating, especially at this point of time. Sakura's life was at stake, he wasn't going to risk her life for any thing in the entire world.  
  
"Break it up, guys!" Ken shouted. Did they bother? Obviously not. Yohji had attempted to punch Aya right in the face [Oh my gosh~ This is so unlike him] but Aya's katana prevented it.   
  
"That's it. Enough is enough!" Ken exclaimed, losing his cool. It didn't help either. That does it. Ken stood up, forcing Omi to lie on the floor pitifully.  
  
Aya's katana was now threatening to kill. Ken's claws had merely missed Aya's face [Aya lovers, I didn't disfigure him] and Yohji's almost-invisible wire shot once and again up aimlessly into the air, barely missing Ken. Pissed, Ken attempted to strike Yohji, but the katana indirectly prevented it when Aya was about to send it piercing into Yohji's chest.  
  
"Guys!" Omi shouted, till face face turned a purplish blue. The result was inevitable. Omi's wound on his ankle split wide open with blood [anime style?] now simply following out. The three guys stopped and directed their stare to Omi. To their disbelief, Omi was clutching his right foot, however, the blood, still flowed.  
  
"While fighting with Nagi earlier on, I had managed to place a tracing device on him," Omi choked out. Blood gushed out. Aya, Yohji and Omi rushed to him. The pain was unbearable. Unable to tolerate any more, Omi blacked out. Alarmed at the sight, Ken and Yohji lifted Omi up and brought him into his room. Meanwhile, Aya knelt down on the floor, where Sakura once was, where she had confessed her love for him. He realized that he missed her terribly, depite the fact of last seeing her a mere ½ an hour ago.   
  
He regretted not telling her frankly about how he felt. He regretted about hhow he had treated her in the past. He regretted about realizing all these just a little too late. The feeling he had before his beloved sister Aya fell into a coma came back, again. The katana in his hands fell onto the ground.   
  
Cupping his face into his hands, he thought about Sakura - how she smiled seemed beautiful... Everything around her was wonderful... "Aishiteru Sakura," he murmured softly under his breath. He vowed to get her back, no matter how hard or how long it would take. He just HAD TO get her back, and he knew it.  
  
  
  
  
** All right, the 2nd part of " |Mission| of Love? " has just ended. Once again, storyline and everything set, except that it has not been edited or typed, yah? Anyone want me to continue?   
  
  
*** Please R & R too please *points at computer screen and starts pleading* pLeAsE~~!  
  
**** To Ami-chan if you ever see this :  
Yeah, just proved you wrong, Aya did say the 3 words..  



End file.
